


A Real Alpha

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Flogging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: I regret nothing





	A Real Alpha

Peter sat in the chair as Scott stood in front of him. The little Alpha contacted him after returning to Beacon Hills to some pleasure which he accepted. Before he came over, Peter gave him a set of instructions. First, Scott was to make sure he had shower and clean himself thoroughly. Second, he was to wear clothes he didn't mind getting torn up. Then lastly, for Scott to accept that Peter was the Alpha and was in charge. He did all three. Peter could smell the soap all over him and Scott was dressed in a pair of jeans that had a couple of holes in them with a ratty old t-shirt. And Peter could sense the arousal of the idea of him in control.

The Alpha stood up and walked over to a chest that he hid behind his couch. He opened it and pulled out a couple of items. Duck tape, rope, and a collar. He gave Scott a smirk as he came over. The rope and tape dropped to the ground as he undid the collar. He placed it around his neck, making sure it was secure before he fastens it. Scott’s heart started to beat faster.

Perfect.

Peter ripped open his shirt and then his pants. Scott took the sign and kicked off his shoes before Peter ripped off his underwear. He looked down at him. He didn’t groom himself. That was a slight surprise. But then again Scott was here. If any of his pack mates knew, they would be surprised he seek this kind of stuff.

“On your knees.” Peter ordered. 

Scott looked up at him as he did so. He was so obedient. Once he was on his knees, Peter put his hand on his head and drew him onto his crotch. He felt him rub his face on it. Then he could feel Scott trying to nip at him through his pants. Oh he was wanting it. But he was going to have to wait.

Peter pulled him back and picked up the duck tape. “Hands up.” 

Scott did so. He held his hands together which Peter took ahold of. The older male started to wrap the duck tape around his wrist. It was easy for one of them to break it but he was sure Scott wouldn’t. He was the one who came to him. Once Peter was sure he was secure enough, he ripped off some and put over his mouth. He was now in his control.

“Look at the little True Alpha. All under my control. But you like it this way don’t you?” He took ahold of him by the hair.

“Yes sir.” Scott said under the tape.

“That’s right. You’re not an Alpha. I am. And I’m going to treat you like the Omega you are.” He dragged him towards the center of his living room. 

He left Scott in the center of the room before he headed back to pick up the rope. When he came back, he threw an end over a rafter. Once the end was down, he tied it to Scott’s wrist to it. Peter finished and then went to the other end. With a simple pull, he forced Scott’s arms up. He tied it up and went back to his chest. He pulled out a grooming kit and came back over. 

“See part of your issue Scott is that you’re vain about appearance when being an Alpha is about dominance. Which you’re going to see first hand tonight.” He opened it and pulled out a bottle of hair remover and gloves.

He put the gloves on before he squirted some of it on his hands. He then slowly rubbed it on Scott’s groin which caused some twitches from him. Peter could only grin. Once he finished there, he checked the time before he moved around. Ten minutes. Peter then applied to Scott’s ass. It was surprisingly hair but it wouldn’t last long. After he was done there, he moved to the armpits and applied it there. Then Peter waited for a few more minutes. He grabbed a wet clothes and started to wipe him clean. Each bit of hair was gone. Perfect.

“Look at you. You look more like an omega. But we aren’t done yet.” 

Peter went back to the kit and removed his gloves. He pulled out a pair of clippers and came back over. He saw Scott’s eyes widen when he saw them. Scott started to shake his head as Peter came closer. Quickly Peter grabbed his head and turned on the clippers. The sound of them caused Scott to shake his head faster. But Peter’s grip caused him to stop before he started to run them through. With each swipe, Peter made sure the hair would fall in front of Scott’s face. He could hear the whimpers. Though Peter was enjoying this. Him stripping Scott of his identity. The almighty Alpha was becoming the hairless, powerless Omega. 

Peter finished and rubbed his hand over Scott’s head. There was a stubble left which was next. He reached in and pulled a pair of balding clippers out and rubbed them over his head. Now he was perfect. He put everything up and swapped some things around. Peter had a device in his hands and made sure Scott couldn’t see it till last minute. 

He dropped to his knees and took ahold of Scott’s dick before he slid it in. He was a good size for a teen. But to Peter, that wasn’t and issue. Scott would be wanting his. Scott will be begging to be fucked hard. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small lock to attached everything. Now Scott had a chastity device on and hopefully forever. Peter stood up and ripped the tape off of Scott’s mouth.

“There we go. Now you look the part. What do you say?”

“Thank you sir.” Scott said.

“Good boy. It’s time for some fun.” 

Peter rubbed his hands along Scott and came to a stop at his nipples. His thumbs started to rub them which resulted in some moans. He then started to pinch and pull them. Scott tried to pull away but couldn’t move far. He also kept moaning as Petet pulled them. The Alpha stopped to go back to his chest. But this time he brought the whole thing back. And he made sure Scott could see everything inside. The toys, the paddle, chains, tape, everything. Peter pulled out a set of nipple clamps and put them on Scott, resulting in moans. 

“There we go. I love how sensitive you are here. Do you like me playing with them?” 

“Yes sir.” Scott looked up at him.

“Good.” Peter started to pull on the chain that attached them.

Scott kept moaning and had some slight cries of pain. Peter then picked up his cat o’nine tails and moved behind Scott. He started to smack him in the back which cause Scott to try to move away. But each time he did, Peter make sure he got closer. Peter then started to move around Scott with each strike. The boy’s skin started to turn red from Peter’s strikes. It was beautiful. 

Peter grabbed him by his collar and forced Scott to look at him. “I think we need to take this up a bit.” He grinned.

* * *

Peter looked at Scott as he lied on his table, tied up. His hands and feet were tied to the legs. His ass was left up and spread for Peter. His face was forced upright due to the O-Ring Peter installed. He had it also attached with a hook set that lifted his nose up like a pig. With a little rope, Scott’s head was forced up for whatever purpose Peter wanted it.

“I should leave you like this Scott. Your ass and mouth open and ready for me. Would you like to stay like this? Knowing at any moment I can fuck your ass and your mouth.” Peter asked.

“...yes sir.” Scott said. 

“Yes sir what?”

“Yes sir I would like to stay like this so you can fuck me.” Scott said as the drool came out of his mouth.

Peter came over to his face and rubbed his head. “I love how you’re so obedient. You knew that this is what you wanted. Ever since I first bit you. You wanted to be my Omega. To be a real Alpha’s little bitch.” He smacked Scott in the face.

Peter unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Without even giving Scott a second, he slided himself right into his mouth. He could hear him gagging as he took it in. Peter held onto his head as he moved his hips in and out of his mouth as a quick pace. The sound of each gag and his balls smacking Scott in the face made him harder and harder.

Peter could see the drool all over his cock and Scott’s face. He knew that his pre-cum was filling up his mouth as well. But Scott wasn’t going to get the pleasure of his cum in his mouth. He pulled out which caused Scott to gasp for air. Then he took ahold of Scott and held his head still as he jerked himself off. He gripped harder on Scott as he felt himself get close.

“Beg for it bitch.” He said.

“Please cum on me sir.”

“Again.”

“Please sir. Cum on me.”

“Why should I?”

“I’m your filthy Omega.”

That did it. Peter let out a moan and let himself all over Scott’s face. He could hear Scott try to use his tongue to catch some but Peter made sure it hit his upper face. When he finished, he looked at Scott. He was looking up at him like he was begging for more of it. Peter chuckled as he rubbed his hand under his chin.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes sir.”

“Do you want more of this omega?”

“Yes sir I do.”

Peter chuckled. “Good. Because you want more of this, you are mine. Got it? You’re my little Omega. Get yourself home with my cum all over your face and keep yourself smooth. I’ll take care of your hair when you return to me.” He smacked Scott in the face before he untied him.

* * *

It had only been a month and Scott had been coming back to Peter twice a week. When he came back the first time, Scott did beg him to remove the chastity device but Peter just laugh. He told Scott was he staying in chastity forever and would have to learn to cum without using his dick. It still made Scott beg which resulted in Peter tying him up and flogging him for each beg. After the first two times, Scott stopped begging.

For the most part, Peter would just flog him and face fuck him. He would also put a gag on him that he could attach various things to like toilet brushes or strap on. Scott also seem to enjoy licking Peter’s boots. But in that first month, Peter never fucked him and he knew it was driving Scott insane. The smell was strong. Scott didn’t even have to say it. The second he walked in, he wanted it. 

But Peter needed him to really commit. So when Scott came over, he stripped of his clothes and crawled onto the coffee table and stayed on all fours. This was how Peter instructed him to present himself when he came over. Once he did that, Peter put on his collar and then whatever else he wanted. This time, Peter put in a plug. He heard Scott whimper as it went in. If was the first time anything went in his ass.

He picked up the grooming bag and took a seat in front of Scott. He groomed him the last time over but left his head alone. Now there was some hair there. Enough for a buzzcut. But with making Scott commit, it wasn’t going to last.

“Now I know you’ve been wanting something. Am I right?” He asked.

Scott bit his bottom lip. “Yes sir.”

“What is it?”

“... I want you to fuck me sir.”

“Really?”

Scott nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Well here’s the issue. I’m not sure if you really want it. You come and do what I want but never really show it. So here’s the thing,” He leaned into Scott, “I need to know if you’re committed to being my omega.”

“I am committed sir. I am happy to be used by a real Alpha.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes sir I am.”

“Okay. Lick my boots.” Peter put his boots down.

Scott didn’t waste a second. He crawled down and hurried over. He took ahold of one of his boots and ran his tongue all over it. Peter smirked as he watched him. Scott then moved to his other boot and started to clean it as well. It would be positive that if Peter had a tail on it, it would be wagging.

“Alright. Position two.” He said.

Scott stopped and rested himself on his knees while he rested on his knuckles. He looked up at Peter as he got up. Peter opened the bag and pulled out the bottle from before. Quickly he put on the gloves before he put it on Scott’s head. He walked away to the bathroom. He took his washcloth out of the shower and got it wet. This was going to be the easiest method for him.

Peter came back. Scott was still in position two. His face looked like he didn’t like what was happening. But Peter noticed the pre-cum that was dripping from its cage. Even if Scott tried to deny it, his body was telling the truth. He took his time over. Once he did, he scooted the chair over and started to wipe his head clean. Peter folded the cloth each time for a new part when it started to cover itself in hair. 

It took Peter a few minutes before each hair of his head was gone. Peter set the cloth aside and reached back into his bag. He pulled back out the balding clippers and put his fingers along his eyebrows. It took him only a couple of seconds to turn them on and swiped it over his eyebrows. Now Scott sat there hairless. 

“There we go. Now this is committed. Don’t you agree?”

Scott stayed in silence for a couple of seconds. “... Yes sir.” He muttered.

“Louder.”

“Yes sir.” Scott spoke up.

“Now what do you say?”

“Thank you sir.” 

“Your welcome Omega.” 

Peter grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the bedroom. Scott followed along with ease. When they reached the bedroom, Scott stayed in position two. Peter quickly pulled out rope and grabbed Scott’s hands to tie them to his chest, leaving his nipples free. He could see the dripping get more and more. Peter picked him up and threw him on the bed. 

The Alpha undressed himself and got on the bed. His hands went to Scott’s nipples. He twisted and pulled them which resulted Scott to moan and whimper. When they were nice and hard, Peter leaned down to suck them. Scott’s moans were louder and his scent was stronger. He was truly driving the boy crazy.  His teeth scraped them, often biting as well to pull them. But he made sure whichever one his mouth wasn’t one, his hand was. Scott was getting more and more aroused by the second. 

When he finished, he moved down and started to pull the plug out. Scott seemed like he wanted to cry from losing the feeling. Peter lifted his legs to spit on his hole. Slowly he slid his fingers in. He watched Scott bit his bottom lip and his eyes close. He didn’t waste time to put three fingers in. Scott let out a yelp at the sudden stretching. 

Peter wanted to put his fist in but he would have to work up to that. He pulled his fingers out. Keeping Scott’s legs up, he rested them on his shoulder as he positions himself in. His gripped stayed on his legs as he entered. Scott let out a scream from the size. Peter was a large fellow himself so whatever Scott has used, he was bigger. 

Scott didn’t earn to be fuck slowly. Peter quickly started to go fast and rough. He wasn’t giving him a second to adjust. The boy just cried as he was being fucked. But the cries slowly had moaning in them. He was begging for Peter to go faster. He was begging to be filled up. He wanted Peter to cum inside of him. 

And Peter was happy to oblige. He threw in powerful and fast thrust. Enough to hear the skin smack from across his loft. Scott’s body shook with each one as his hands curled into fist. Peter growled with each one. He could see the pre-cum covering himself. He took ahold of Scott’s ass and held onto it. Gripping it tightly. Peter closed his eyes as he kept going.

After a couple of minutes, Peter felt himself come. He let out a howl as he did so. He gave a couple of more thrust to get every bit out. Once he finished, he pulled out and slide the plug in. He was going to make Scott hold every drop.

He stepped away and watch Scott roll onto his side. He was tired and he could tell. But he was happy. Peter grabbed him and led him to his closet. He opened it and showed there was a cage in there for Scott already. He let Scott drop onto his knees while Peter opened it.

“Get in.” He ordered. 

Scott slowly nodded as he crawled in the best of his ability. Once he was in, he curled up onto his side. Peter closed and locked the cage up.

“This is your new home. You’ll be ready when I want to use you. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Scott panted.

“Good. I’ll see you whenever:”

Peter closed the closet door.


End file.
